


Red suits you well

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Oneshot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Two Halves of Reylo, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: Kylo Ren was alone in his head. Well, not exactly. But Rey's presence in his mind was in no way comparable to that of his former master. The Bond had become a source of comfort, a lighthouse in the night, even when they were in a bad mood. Because feel Rey in the Force, to know that she was alive at the other end of the universe, was the only thing that kept him from sinking into nothingness. Even if he did not want to admit it.As if taunting him, the Force sang around him, and the atmosphere grew denser and softer. When he turned away from the window, Rey was standing next to him, sitting on the floor of his room. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile." Hello Ben. "





	Red suits you well

**Author's Note:**

> This text was originally posted on tumblr for the Reylo Week 2018. Day 1 : Colors.

The Kaliida Nebula dominated the Finalizer's horizon. It was a magnificent explosion of red, purple and gold, whose shape evoked an eye. An eye of fire. Opened by a gigantic and invisible creature. Perhaps it was a representation of the Force itself...

A hostile paradise that ruled the empty space.

Kylo Ren stared at this mass of gas and interstellar dust, this timeless beauty, with admiration and envy.

According to information he had found about the Clone Wars, his own grandfather had crossed the Balmorra Run with his Shadow Squadron, to intercept the Separatist cruiser Malevolence. And, he had to admit it, Han Solo himself had to follow this anonymous smuggling road just for the thrill of danger. He, on the other hand, had never wanted to fly in the middle of the nebula with the Neebray Mantas.

He preferred to contemplate the wonderful Kaliida than to face it anger. Because it was soothing. Pleasant. Whenever his fleet was near the star systems of Naboo or Ryndellia, he managed to pass near it.  
Because it reminded him that he was insignificant, a shadow in the immensity of this galaxy where he was still looking for his place. But, since a few weeks, this uncertainty of not knowing what will be tomorrow, was not a burden. Because Snoke was not there to belittle him anymore. There was no one left to poison his existence, to blind him, to prevent him from sleeping.

Kylo Ren was alone in his head. Well, not exactly. But Rey's presence in his mind was in no way comparable to that of his former master. The Bond had become a source of comfort, a lighthouse in the night, even when they were in a bad mood. Because feel Rey in the Force, to know that she was alive at the other end of the universe, was the only thing that kept him from sinking into nothingness. Even if he did not want to admit it.

As if taunting him, the Force sang around him, and the atmosphere grew denser and softer. When he turned away from the window, Rey was standing next to him, sitting on the floor of his room. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

" Hello Ben. "

He nodded, used the Bond to express his pleasure to seeing her again. His gaze caught on hers and the time seemed to stop.  
As he thought it was ridiculous to standing for no reason, he knelt in front of her, curious to know what she was doing with a basket of flowers wedged between her legs crossed.

" What do you plan to do with that ? "

Rey jumped slightly, blinked as if to regain consciousness, to come out of a dream.

" I had never seen flowers so pretty in all my life, when I was allowed to leave the base this morning, take a break, I could not resist... "

He allowed himself to plunge his hand into the basket, curious to see what species Rey had discovered. She let him do it, where she was, the sun was shining. She had found some peace in the chaos of the conflict, like him, and she was in a great mood.

" On Jakku, none plant survives more than a few days ... I didn't know that flowers could have as many colors and shapes. "  
" I understand. "

And it was true. Somehow, he understood her need to rejoice for something as simple as a flower. He shared this thirst for discovery, this desire to learn more about the world around him. For Rey, finding a plant alive was like realizing a dream. He knew it.

A delicate flower, whose color was a flamboyant red, suddenly caught his eye. Holding his breath, Kylo Ren took it gently, held it in the palm of his hand. Between him and Rey. A whirlwind of more or less happy memories stirred his thoughts.

" You are on Corellia. "

It was not a question. And Rey could not lie to him. That's why they did not like to talk about the war that should oppose them.

" How did you guess ? "  
" It's a Jebwa flower. "

He knew that his answer probably did not make sense, so he quickly explained that this species only grew on Corellia, and that there were also yellow specimens.   
Involuntarily, he shared a memory of Han, when he offered these flowers to Leia, to apologize him for another prolonged absence. Again. Rey smiled sadly, but made him understand that she appreciated that he shared this with her. Even without wanting it.

" So ? Are you going to destroy what's left of the Resistance ? "

He sighed.  
" No. "  
" I...I trust you. I don't know why, but I do... "

He looked away from the flower to get lost in Rey's eyes, smiled a little. Then, on an impulse, he hung the flower in her hair, above her left ear.

" The red color suits you well. "

She leaned toward him, hypnotized.

" Oh...That is true ? "

Before he could answer, she was gone. Kylo Ren sighed. He was not frustrated, just a little disconcerted, disappointed. Only the heat of Rey, her delicate and flowery perfume, lingered a little longer with him.

After a few minutes, he decided to get up, and noticed that a red petal had remained on the black floor of his room. He picked it up to examine it.

He wondered if any part of him had also stayed with her, if she knew it.  
Because she, Rey of Jakku, always left a part of her clinging to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
